We Bleed Together
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: A series of short stories based on yaoi couples. First up is PH/James!
1. My Lovely Little Bird

**I've been thinking about doing this for a while. I finally said screw it I'm going for it!**

**These are short stories mainly for James/Pyramid Head and Walter/Henry pairings but I might try others.**

* * *

James ran faster and faster as he approached the famliar area of the cemetary. He had met Angela there and he was trying his hardest to escape this hell. He had no idea how long he had been in Silent Hill, but he knew he had to get out.

_'I must've been down here at least for three weeks.' _James slowed himself to a walk. There were no monsters to be seen and he was waisting his breath for nothing.

James eventually found himself walking on the dirt path that had led him here in the first place.

_'How many times have I tried to leave?' _The blonde had lost count. It seemed as though everytime he tried to leave, that monster would appear.

_'Pyramid Head.' _James's thoughts came back to that creature. Everytime James headed towards this way, Pyramid Head would always stop his progress. He would always take James back to the town and take him to the hotel. There the creature would always have his way with James and there was nothing the blonde could do about it.

Even though the creature would never brutally hurt James like it used to when Mary was still alive in that town, James always tried to get out. It seemed as though the butcher didn't want James to leave. It had even gome to the lengths of making James stay with him at all times. It fed the blonde and kept James safe from the other vast creatures out there, but it was unnerving.

_'I don't want to be a toy for this thing anymore. What if it gets tired of me? I don't want that thing to use me anymore.' _

James stopped momentarily. He felt disgusted with himself. Everytime Pyramid Head would fuck him senseless, James felt pleasure too. And afterward, James always felt guilty for it. He hated it.

So, while the creature slept, thinking that a pillow was James, the blonde snuck out.

_'I wonder if that thing is awake yet...'_

* * *

**/James!! Where are you!?/**

Pyramid Head had awakened to a pillow instead of his lovely blonde. And he was furious! He tore apart the room that he had been using for him and his unwilling prey. Furniture was upturned and feathers from the offending pillow drifted lazily to the floor.

He stormed out of the room and killed any creature that dared cross his path. As soon as he found the blonde, there would be hell to pay!

**/James! You have escaped me for the last time!/**

* * *

_'I'm almost there!' _James felt himself smile. There was a big happy bubble in his heart that made him speed up faster up the hill. He was almost to the exit! He was going to go home!

**Ssscccceeeaaacchh!!**

James felt his heart leap. He dead stopped. He knew that sound. The sound of death. The sound of the Great Knife being dragged acoss the ground.

The blonde half hoped that it was his imagination but that was quickly squashed when the familiar voice that reverberated through his head spoke.

**/James! You dare defy me!? I have already told you that you cannot leave!/**

The voice was deep and powerful and it made you feel as though God himself was speaking to you. It made you quake in fear and it could pierce you to your very soul.

James turned and saw the butcher coming towards him. No other thoughts entered his head except to flee. He bolted for the last remaining slope. He ran up it all the way. James could have sworn he was going to die if he stopped running. He could see the stairs...

He took up them three steps at a time. He kept his head turned as he ran to see if Pyramid Head was still behind him before.....

"Oofff!"

James ran into something rather large and heavy. He almost fell down the stairs, but he caught himself on the gate that was across the top of the stairs. Gate?

The blonde looked up and realized with horror that it was chained closed. There was a big iron gate with mutiple chains on it. He could still see past it...He could see his car...

Everything came crashing down on him. He felt a tear on his cheek when he realized that he was never meant to leave. He had a small taste of freedom before it was snatched away from him. James felt numb as he sat on the step. He didn't even hear the scrape of metal that was right behind him.

* * *

Pyramid Head found James sitting on the stairs. His hand was still on the chain that he had caught himself on.

There were silent tears falling down his eyes and Pyramid Head understood. James was crushed.

**//The little canary tried to flee from its cage, only to realize that it flew into an even bigger cage.// **He thought.

The butcher approached the blonde and picked up the blonde. It was beginning to become a familiar routine. The knife was left by the gate. He could always come back and get it.

Carrying the blonde bridal style, he made his way back to the hotel. All the while, James cried silently and continued to stare into nothing. He was still in shock.

**/James. You know you cannot leave. I will never allow it./**

This seemed to have snapped the blonde from his trance. "Why? Why can't I leave?" He asked rather timidly.

The creature above the man sighed a rusty sigh. **/I simply cannot. I'm lonely too you know. And you called out to me James, and I came. You will always belong to me my lovely angel./**

James just stayed there and let himself be carried off as the weight of Pyramid Head's words fell on him. He was stuck here and it was because of the butcher that he was. Even though he didn't care for Pyramid Head, he couldn't deny the feelings that came along with it.

He always felt a certain rush when the thing was chasing him, holding him, loving him. There was a certain thrill to know that he was being embraced by Death itsself. And somehow he ended up wanting more and more. He was just to scared to admit it.

James looked up at Pyramid Head, "How long will I be here?"

**/For as long as I want you to be here./**

The blonde nodded and felt himself falling asleep. He was so exhausted from running. His eyes closed and he let the inky blackness claim his conscious.

The larger male looked down at his sleeping companion. It was hard to stay mad at James for long, especially when he looked so innocent while he slept. Everytime he had to bring James back, he would remember the stories told by humans to thier children. Tales of princesses being taken away from thier parents by evil witches, then being savved by knights in shining armor. They amused the butcher. He didn't believe them at all and thought that they were silly stories.

Until he met James.

He remembered being commanded by Mary at the time. His instructions were to kill James, plain and simple. He expected it to be a dull job and that it would end soon.

What he did not plan was for James to come to him and for him to look so beautiful either. Since thier first encounter, the only thing that went through Pyramid Head's mind was, "I have to have James." And so he claimed the young blonde for himself and kept the man for himself. He slaughter anything that came close to James, not out of fear for the other's life, but more out of greed. He always had to have more of the blonde and he was not going to share with anyone.

**/And so like those tales before, I am the dark being that steals the princess away from the world and keep him as my own. There will be no knight in shining armor my love. Although, I think that this princess does not mind being here at all, do you James?/**

* * *

**I know it was probably lame! I tried to write this at three in the morning!**


	2. Love's True Kiss

**Ah! A new year and a new story! **

**This time it's Walter/Henry!**

**By the way,**

Speech, _thoughts, _song

* * *

Walter didn't know how long he stood there and watched the brunette sleep.

Of all his sacrements, Henry was his favorite. Everything about the photographer was special. From his dark chocolate locks, to his slightly smaller feet was a spectical for Walter.

_'How many times have I watched him sleep? I have lost count.'_

It was like watching an angel to the blonde. As he watched the other in his deep sleep, he vaguely recalled the children's fairytale of Sleeping Beauty.

One gift, beauty rare,

Golden sunshine in her hair,

Lips that shame the red red rose,

She'll walk in springtime wherever she goes.

Walter thought about the first part of the song. Henry did not have blonde hair nor were his lips red. The brunette's lips had a distinct pink tint to them. The blonde often thought that they might turn red if he were kissed enough. Henry's brown hair also had a distinct shine to it. Walter ran his fingers through the Reciever's hair lightly.

One gift: the gift of song

Melody her whole life long.

The nightingale's her troubadour,

Bringing his sweet serenade to her door.

That part somehow made a little sense to Walter. While Henry may not be quite literally singing, his voice was soft and low which made it quite sweet. If anyone was to acturally talk to him for long, they would find that, past his shyness, there was a certain depth of emotion to his tone. Henry had what the killer would call a heavenly tone. The brunette had a special gift. He could make anyone calm just by talking to them.

Walter's thoughts came to a halt when the other stirred. He held still and waited to see if the other was awake. Henry shifted a little and muttered something softly, but he did not wake. The Assumption was getting impatient. He wanted the other to wake up and embrace his death. He would rise and become a God like Walter had. They would have an eternity here, with Mother and little Walter. A new life with each other....

For true love conquers all.

The blonde killer thought about that phrase for a moment. He knew he loved Henry, but would Henry love him?

_'Not in death, but just in sleep. And with true love's first kiss, the spell shall break.' _Walter recited in his head. He hesitated and decided to take action.

_'Should Henry wake upon the kiss, then we are meant to be.'_

Walter lowered his head to Henry's.

His lips brushed against the other's.

He let himself fully kiss the other. Henry's surprisingly warm against his. He tasted sweet with just a hint of blood.

Walter ended the kiss and stood up, waiting for what seemed like an eternity.

After only a few seconds, the most wonderul thing happened to him.

Henry's eyes opened.


	3. Walter's Luck

**For those of you who have been reading my story, Obsessing Over Sacraments, this is what was running through my head at the time. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Walter opened his eyes blearily, wondering what could have woke him from his slumber. He moved his stiff corpse like body, trying to stand after months of not moving. He moved away from the alter where he had been resting. It was then that he realized what had woken him up.

_'Some one is inside Mother!' _

He could hear voices. They were dulled by the wall, but they were there none the less. Walter crept closer to the wall and pressed his ear to a small hole he made to spy on Joseph previously.

"There's furniture still here from the previous owner. He left all of his belongings. He was a weird guy but we've cleaned up a lot of it since then." Walter recognized the voice. It was Frank. He was obviously talking to someone who was a new renter.

"I won't let them be here. I must get them out." Walter muttered to himself.

"So, as you can see, it has a great view. You can see all of downtown Ashfield. The subway is just a stone's throw away." Frank may have been trying to be professional, but there was a small hint of fear in his tone. "What do you think Mr...Uh."

"Townshend." The voice belonged to a man, but it was rather quiet as if he was shy.

Walter's ears perked up at that. _'It couldn't be...Could it?' _Without hesitation he shifted his body, making it vaporize into shadow, and he spread himself throughout the apartment. He could see Frank talking to a man in the living room. He had light brown hair and he was wearing a black button up shirt, with matching black slacks. He wasn't wearing a tie like that Richard fellow, but he still made an impressive cut.

"Right Mr. Townshend. Sorry. My memory is getting worse and worse with age." Frank said laughing lightly.

"That's all right. And you can call me Henry. Everyone calls my father Mr. Townshend."

"All right then. So, Henry...What do you think of this place?"

Walter couldn't believe his luck. He was prepared to hunt down Henry when he had all of the other sacraments killed, but instead, Henry had shown up at his door step. He was literatlly handing himself over to Walter on a silver platter.

_'My you have grown into such a handsome young man. This moment is beautiful really. You must stay here Reciever. This is where you will die. The final resting place for you will be here, with Mother.'_

"Well, I'm not sure right now. I kind of liked the room downstairs."

"So you want the one down stairs?"

"Yeah. I think so." Henry started heading towards the door.

_'No! I won't let you!' _Walter used his newly aquired spiritual powers in order to reach into Henry's mind. He softly twisted with his thoughts, silently pesuading Henry to stay in this room. And it worked.

"On second thought Mr. Sunderland, I think I'll take this room. I like this one better."

Frank's face flashed puzzlement briefly before he schooled it to show enthusiasm. "Well then let's get the paper work started then, shall we?"

The two of them left, leaving Walter with a feeling of elation.

Luck was defnantly in his favor. Walter had always had a sense of knowing how to get what he wanted. And it was Henry he had his eyes on now.

* * *

**Probably lame I know. Well goodnight and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	4. Love and War

**Hi again! It's another PHxJames fic. We explore Pyramid Head's mind on the blonde. **

**Thank you for the reviews! Tell me if you like it or not.**

**I might make this into a longer story if you like it.**

* * *

The demon of Judgement sat on his rusted iron throne, collecting his thoughts. The evil wretch, Mary, had been over thrown by James. And James had no idea. Pyramid Head had pushed and guided the blonde to this task. The moment that he killed the demon that Mary had become, Pyramid Head gained all of the power to Silent Hill. Not even Alessa or that Walter Sullivan could ever stand against him.

_'And now the Angel will stay here forever. My so called queen then.'_

Pyramid Head looked around his throne room. The whole room was dark and red with rust and blood. Light seemed to come out of nowhere and it was very dim, making it seem rather eerie and forboding. But the room had nothing interesting in it, aside from the throne which he sat on and another smaller one next to it. The smaller of the chairs was clean and had intricate rose details lining it. Each flower was painted a deep red. And instead of iron, it was made from copper and brass. A small, plush, red cushion as well.

On the chair was a satin, black, monk like robe. There was nothing fancy about it. But to the one who would be wearing it, you would find that the neck line dipped lower than it should and it fit tighter around the waist line.

**'Cccrrreeeaaakkkk!'**

Pyramid Head looked up and saw a monster similar to him walk in. The only difference was that the other had his face hidden by a cloth and he was considerably smaller than Pyramid Head himself. Dragging behind him was several feet of black chain.

"I've brought him just as you asked." Came Valtiel's raspy voice. It sounded like dried leaves being blown across pavement in the fall. Valtiel gave an almighty yank on the chain, making an even smaller blonde man lurch forward into the chamber.

The Great Demon stood up, walking forward slowly. James began to panick and tried to free himself, whimpering and cursing to himself.

"I see you still want to fight, my murdering angel." Pyramid Head looked to Valtiel. "Go. I will take him from here."

Valtiel bowed slightly before quickly leaving. James now faced the monster on his own. Pyramid Head unshackled him and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from escape. He lead James to the throne.

"Come James, we have much to do."

In his mind, Pyramid Head won. He had conquered Mary and now he was going to conquer James. The game of war had been won.

* * *

Weeks had passed and James still kept trying to get out. The other monsters now had to make sure the other returned to his master before night fall. He was now refered to as the Angel of Murder after one lesser nurse demon heard the Great One call him that one night while the two consumated. James fed the monster's sexual appetite far more than anything else had.

James could now be seen wearing various robes in different colors. Bruises usually adorned his neck and chest. Often he was wandering the streets of Silent Hill or he was on his throne next to the demon. More often than not he was kneeling before Pyramid Head, his head resting on the demon's knees as he begged not to be punished for his running. Like he was doing right now.

"I'm sorry! I can't help myself!"

Pyramid Head looked down at the blonde. James was sitting in his lap, looking up pleadingly at the other.

"James, why do you insist on trying to escape? You know you can't."

The blonde sighed and turned his head away. "I feel sad. I want to see the world again. I don't like feeling trapped and scared all the time."

The Great One sighed. He knew it would be an unending battle between them. James wanted freedom and redemption. Pyramid Head wanted to keep him forever, loving him and punishing him at the same time. The two remained silent for the rest of the time. Each deeply thinking of thier next strategy in the game. A never ending game of chess.

_'I will escape! I will leave this place and go back to the world of the living. Even if I have to kill them all I'll get out! But for now I must wait it out patiently.' _James looked up at his "king," and moved to put his head under the helmet, kissing the demon with false love.

_'I know you will try it again. You yearn for freedom. But my lovely angel, you will never win for I have an even greater will than you. After all, you are my queen. And just so you know, if you think that you will kill me and leave, then you are sadly mistaken. If you do succeed, I shall kill you as well. You will never be free.' _Pyramid Head kissed James back, his hands sliding inside the folds of the cloth to touch James' flesh. The other moaned and returned the favor. They both gave way to desire and lust. Each of them became naked and joined thier bodies together.

And so thier game continues. It will never end for either.

The never ending game of love and war.


End file.
